


The Demon's Bride

by butterflyslinky



Series: Augury [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Epistolary, Minor Character(s), Multi, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Tim is married, but not everyone is happy about it.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Augury [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773964
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	The Demon's Bride

_ February 17, 2010 _

My dearest darling,

I am very much aggrieved that you have had to go away so soon after our marriage. I know that your work is important, and I do not begrudge it. I am merely saddened that I must be left alone a mere six months after we wed so happily.

Still, life at the Cradle goes on. The team you have assigned to me is very efficient. I am extremely pleased with their efforts and their dedication. I believe we will have everything you have asked of us ready upon your return. 

I am also very grateful for the new equipment you have given me, and the files you have provided. It almost becomes difficult to miss you, with so much to occupy my mind. Still, I cannot help but long for your return each night, when I am forced to retire to an empty bed and wish for the warmth of your arms.

The doctors you have assigned to me have been excellent. They are, of course, not as good as you, but they are adequate to their task. I find myself more invigorated than I ever was in Gotham. I wonder if I might be allowed to begin training to fight soon. I do not intend to fight anyone, of course, but I would feel more worthy of your love if I were at least able to defend myself, rather than rely on my security and guards. Not that I don’t appreciate their attention, my love, but it is prudent to never depend on other people with one’s safety.

Please write to me soon. I miss your words, and our little talks. I miss your hands, hot on my body, and your body over mine. I miss feeling your kisses in the night, and everything that follows them. I miss your presence, more than I have ever missed any other. I never knew what it was to be lonely until you left my arms.

With all my love,

Timothy

  
  


_ February 21, 2010 _

My dearest darling,

If I was grieving your absence before, I am absolutely desolate now. Do you intend to stay away so long, and not to write to me as often as I think of writing to you? Then again, I would write you every moment I cannot speak to you if I could. I fear that my hands would ache too much to do so, and while Pru is an excellent guard and assassin, her penmanship leaves much to be desired.

Of course, if I wrote every thought I had of you down, Pru might refuse to take the dictation. My thoughts turn to many things that no one but us should know.

I think often of our wedding night, the first time you took me to your bed and loved me as I feared I would never be loved. I admit, I had never felt anything like it. The act itself was beautiful; the love in your eyes as we committed it was beyond that. I long to see it every second; it is terrible that I do not. I can content myself to an extent, but it is nothing like having you.

Your absence has made my temper mount. I try not to execute too many of your people, but if they continue to irk me, I fear that my irritation may get the better of me. Please hurry home. I would hate for you to return to too much destruction.

Your loving husband,

Timothy.

  
  


_ March 3, 2010 _

My dearest darling,

I dreamed of you last night. We lay together, in a field of grass at night, stars shining above us. I recall we spoke a lot of nonsense, which is odd; nothing you say could ever be nonsense. I treasure every word you say, every move you make, every touch you give me, every kiss.

In this dream, you spoke at length; I do not recall the topic. I do remember that when your words ran dry, you took me in your arms and made love to me on the field, blocking the stars from my eyes. I remember the strength of your arms so clearly, every scratch of your beard, and oh! I longed for it all to be real.

I woke to write to you at once. I miss you more and more every day. I did not even dress before I went to my desk, and I intend to return to our bed when I am finished. Perhaps I will remain there all day, just imagining you. The task you assigned me is complete enough that I can leave my team to finish it before your return.

Hurry back to me. I may lose myself entirely if I do not feel you again soon.

Your loving husband,

Timothy

  
  


_ March 8, 2010 _

My dear Timothy,

I find myself quite perplexed by your letter. I know that you enjoyed our nights together, but I did not get the impression that they affected you so deeply. Do you really desire more physical affection? I will give it, of course, but I would rather be clear about your expectations.

Do not distress yourself unduly, my love. I intend to return home next month; I believe my business here will be finished by then. Until I return to you, feel free to take whichever of my concubines you find most pleasing to fill the gap. Perhaps that will keep your mind in-tact for me.

I am pleased that you have accomplished the task set to you. I am sure you have performed admirably, but I will save my final assessment for my return.

Wait for me. I will return to you soon enough.

Love,

Ra’s

  
  


_ March 12, 2010 _

My dear Ra’s,

You will forgive my last letter. I knew that Damian was intercepting my correspondence; I wanted to discourage him, and I knew the sordid details of our marriage would accomplish that task. He is very irritating, but I am now certain he will not try to get at my letters again. I still do not intend to send any sensitive information by post; there are others who are less squeamish who might still get them.

Do not worry that you have not been affectionate enough. The affection I received from you before you left was more than enough for me. I do miss you, but I will be perfectly fine alone here for a while longer. Do not rush your business on my account.

I received several reports this week from our agents that I felt were urgent. I have taken the actions I deemed appropriate, with the advice of your daughters to guide me. I hope you are pleased with me, husband; the last thing I ever want is to anger you.

If it is not inconvenient to you, please stop in Gotham before you return. I would like to know the state of affairs there now that the true Batman has returned. Any information you can give me is valuable; unfortunately, between Wayne’s return and the efforts of his children, our agents have not been able to send more than the most basic information back, and I dare not do too much digging myself until I’ve finished updating all your systems.

How you’ve gotten this far using Windows 98, I will never know.

Love,

Timothy

  
  


_ April 22, 2010 _

Dear Miss Brown,

I am pleased to hear that you have found a new identity. You were unworthy of Robin, but perhaps Spoiler will be a better fit.

I am less pleased to hear about your romantic entanglement with Superboy. Gotham should remain free of metas. I am not against their existence in the rest of the world; they do a lot of good out there. But Gotham is meant to remain pure, to be a city for us and our people. Bringing a Super into it will only lead to tragedy.

I am also concerned that romance will affect your performance in the field. Your work with Young Justice has been admirable before, but strong passion will lead to mistakes you cannot afford. This goes for you both. You have pledged yourself to the cause, not to a boy.

Rethink your decisions before they destroy you.

Sincerely,

Augury

  
  


_ April 25, 2010 _

Dear Augury,

Fuck you. You have no fucking right to dictate my life after what you said. You forced me into this position, and I’m not going to let you tell me what to do anymore.

And how can you say that I can’t have a boyfriend?! You married Ra’s al Ghul, and the letters you sent him prove that you’re more emotional about that than I am about Kon. So you can go fuck your greasy old demon, and let me have a normal life in the time I’m not saving the world from everything you’ve done.

Fuck off,

Steph.

  
  


_ April 28, 2010 _

Dear Miss Brown,

I think you have misunderstood the nature of those letters. They were intended for Damian’s eyes; it did me well to have him believe I would be so foolish as to write of my affections openly, and I believe that such writing has made him less inclined to read other people’s letters.

Of course, if you tell him this, I will be compelled to continue writing explicit letters to his grandfather, and I think the images that thought produces are quite enough to discourage any further prying. And if the image already given to you is not enough, I can always make them more tawdry.

I married because Ra’s has things that I need, just as I have things he needs. Our marriage was a business transaction; there is some fondness between us, but I cannot call it more than that. I do enjoy the more explicit parts of being married, but no more than I enjoy anything else. In fact, most of the time, I would rather play chess or debate politics than indulge our baser urges, and I think he feels the same way. 

In fact, I wanted to ask you--is it normal to feel that way toward someone you love? I do love him--at least, I think I do, though I don’t have any basis for comparison--but I feel few urges toward him. In the moments I am with him that way, I find that it is pleasurable, but I never feel the need to do it unless he asks me first.

I apologize for the indelicacy of this question, but I have few people I can turn to about it. You are not my friend, but you are the only person my age I feel I can talk to. My guards are close in age to us, but they are my employees and it would be inappropriate to ask them. My husband’s daughters try to be kind to me, but they are many years my senior, and I don’t want this getting back to him.

Sincerely,

Tim

  
  


_ May 5, 2010 _

Dear Tim,

I have no idea why you felt the need to share so much about you and Ra’s with me. I asked Bruce for brain bleach, but he said it’s not ready yet, so thanks for putting that image in my head.

But as to your question--I guess it could be normal? Do you ever want to have sex with anyone? And I don’t mean creepy old men, but people close to your age. Or even people who are older than you but not literal ancient weirdos.

If you don’t, you might just be asexual, which is fine. Or you just might not have much of a libido, which is a symptom of your condition. (Damian told me what it is. Sorry if that makes it weirder but considering you asked me about sex, I don’t think it does.)

But if you like it when it’s happening, and you like Ra’s...it’s weird, but I guess it’s not the worst thing ever.

I’m still going to date Kon. There’s nothing you can do to stop me. He’s a good guy, and he’s really hot, and he knows about my life so I don’t have to lie to him like I did every other guy I’ve been with. And yeah, I like having sex with him, and I want to do it more than I want to play video games or anything.

Sincerely,

Steph

  
  


_ May 10, 2010 _

Dear Steph,

Thanks for answering my question. I’ve thought about it, and no, I’ve never wanted to have sex with anyone. And I don’t think it’s just my condition talking; you’re right that low sex-drive is a symptom, but I’ve been getting better treatments here--things that aren’t on the market yet--and while everything else is improving, that hasn’t changed.

I still like doing it with Ra’s, though. It feels good, and it makes me feel loved. I think that’s what I want, really--to feel like someone loves me. And I know he doesn’t, but it feels like he does, so it’s about the same thing.

He listens to me, and values what I say. He’s found doctors who can make sure I don’t just live, but thrive. I used to be too weak to even leave the house on most days, and never without a walking aid; now I can stand on my own and walk quite a ways without tiring. He’s given me everything I wanted, and the resources to become more than I was. My network in Gotham was excellent, but confined; he has given me the entire world. He even plans to take me with him the next time he goes away for a long time; before I ran away, I had never left Gotham, but now I live somewhere warm and bright, and he will take me to other places that were previously so far out of reach they were little more than dreams.

I know you don’t like him, and I never expect you to. We are on opposite sides, after all. But I truly believe he wants what’s best for the world, and for me. 

I hope Superboy treats you half as well. Meta or not, he should be good to you.

Sincerely,

Tim

  
  


_ May 14, 2010 _

Dear Tim,

Not that I don’t love writing letters like a Jane Austen character, but do you think you could get a phone? I feel like this would be way less weird if we could just talk to each other.

It’s good to know that Ra’s has something of a soft side, I guess. I mean...he probably just wants you to cooperate with him so he’s nice, but still.

Kon’s nice to me. We go on dates, and hang out, and it’s all really normal. He’s fun and we laugh and I know he really does love me, not just pretend.

I don’t know how to explain it. You don’t really have a good frame of reference for what it’s like to be young or have a real boyfriend, do you? From what I’ve gleaned from your letters and my own research, you never really knew anyone who didn’t work for your family. I feel really bad about that. You should have had friends and lovers and all those good things before you eloped with a decrepit asshole. Maybe if you had, you wouldn’t have gone with him.

Point is, I know that Kon loves me. We’ve been through a lot together, and he’s saved me more than once, just like I’ve saved him. I guess it’s mostly that we’re a good team and I feel good being around him. He thinks I’m pretty and smart and good at being a hero--something I never really got from Bruce. So that’s it, I guess.

Sincerely,

Steph

  
  


_ May 19, 2010 _

Dear Steph,

I do have a phone, but I prefer not using it. Phones are too easily tracked and hacked, so we only use them for short-range communication or unimportant calls. Besides, letters are easier for me, since they give me time and space to really think about what I’m saying before it can’t be unsaid, and they provide a record of our conversations in case I ever need to refer back to them.

I do wonder what life is like for other people. I know that my life wasn’t normal, even for people with my condition. I was diagnosed at age five; my parents tried, I think, but it got to be too much for them, so they just hired other people to deal with me while they went off travelling. They promised one day, I might go with them, but I don’t think they meant it. For the longest time, the doctors said I wouldn’t be able to walk at all and I would end up bedridden for a very slow death.

I wanted to prove them wrong, and my parents would let me buy whatever I wanted so they wouldn’t have to think about me. I was a disappointment to them, a failure of a son. They didn’t want a broken son, they wanted someone strong like my father.

So I bought a computer, and I taught myself to use it. I was seven or eight. I learned to hack everything in Gotham--other computers, security cameras, locks, everything. And I started watching Batman. I knew who he was, always, and I just gathered more evidence as he went. I used to dream about being Robin--that someone would find a miracle cure and I’d be able to go out and be a hero and fly like him. But that didn’t happen, and you know what happened after that.

I saw you, when I was watching Gotham. I saw you on your fire escape, waiting for your father to come home, or waiting for him to come and hurt you. I could see you practicing in alleys, so I knew you were like me, but with legs and arms that worked properly.

And I saw you date the other boys. I saw the child you gave away. I saw you live and be normal.

And I didn’t want that.

I wanted to be something more. I wanted to prove to my parents that I’m not broken, I’m not a failure. I want to be more powerful than they ever were, and Ra’s is giving me that. I never wanted to date people or play games or any of that. I wanted to be someone great.

You can hate me for it. But I’m becoming what I wanted. It’s not Robin, but it’s something almost as good.

Sincerely,

Tim

  
  


_ July 27, 2010 _

Dear Tim,

Please come home. Your mother is sick with grief and I’m extremely worried about you.

You aren’t well, son. You can’t possibly hope to survive out there on your own, no matter what this wealthy man has promised you. He will get tired of caring for you, and then you’ll be alone. We don’t want you to die far away from anyone who loves you.

At least tell us who this person is. We can’t believe that you left willingly, or that he’s anything like you say he is. We already have people searching; we saw the person who took you to the airport. 

Come home before we’re forced to drag you home.

Your father,

Jack

  
  


_ August 2, 2010 _

Dear Mother and Father,

By all means, keep searching for me and my husband. We are in a place you cannot hope to find, and if you do, you certainly will not be able to drag me out of it.

I am not going back, not now, not ever. You abandoned me when I became too much of a burden for you. I know my husband won’t do so. He has already restored my ability to walk unaided, and made it easier for me to stay awake longer. I don’t get other, lesser illnesses that would easily kill me anymore. I’m happy here, and I’m healthier than I’ve ever been.

I did leave willingly. If you look at the footage, you’ll see that I got on the plane myself, and the person with me didn’t force me. I put up no struggle, and I bought the tickets myself. If anyone had tried to take me against my will, they never would have left alive.

I am an adult now, and I will stay with the family that wants me and the man I love. His daughters have been extremely welcoming to me, and while his grandson has not reconciled to our marriage, he wasn’t actively opposed.

But if it means so much to you, my husband is known as Ra’s al Ghul. I encourage you to ask Batman about him; he will assure you that Ra’s cannot be brought down by any sort of law enforcement, nor can he be found if he doesn’t want to be found. If you insist on annoying him, I guarantee that he will put a stop to it quickly.

Your son,

Tim.

  
  


_ August 12, 2010 _

Dear Mr. Wayne,

You will forgive the strangeness of this letter, but I find I have nowhere else to turn. I know that you are connected to the Batman, and he is my only remaining option.

Some months ago, my son Tim was taken from us. He is very ill and always has been. Unfortunately, his father and I were away and unable to prevent this tragedy.

From what we know, he was stolen by someone called Ra’s al Ghul and forced into a marriage with him. Tim’s condition means that he is unable to consent to any such marriage, and I shudder to think what has become of him in the meantime.

I beg you to ask Batman to find him and bring him home. We miss him, and only want what is best for him. And while we have not met his captor, we are certain that this marriage is not in Tim’s best interest.

With gratitude,

Janet Drake

  
  


_ August 16, 2010 _

Dear Mrs. Drake,

I received your message from Bruce Wayne. I will, of course, be happy to assist you in any way I can. I am familiar with Ra’s al Ghul, and I agree that no sane person would willingly enter into a union with him.

However, after speaking to some of Tim’s acquaintances, I will need proof that he is not capable of consent before I do anything further. Since he is a legal adult, I cannot force him to return to you unless I have evidence that he is not of sound enough mind to make his own decisions.

Furthermore, I would like assurance that you will remain with him if he does return. From what I understand, he was often left alone in the care of servants while you were away. If you cannot change your ways to care for him, I will make other arrangements for him through the Wayne Foundation.

Please provide any evidence you have that Tim cannot be trusted with his own future, and I will do my best to recover him. You can continue to send correspondence through Bruce Wayne; I will receive it.

Yours,

Batman

  
  


_ August 18, 2010 _

Dear Batman,

Thank you so much for agreeing to take my case. Included in this package are all of Tim’s medical records. You will see that his condition renders him incapable of caring for himself.

Any arrangements you can make for his care will be appreciated. Please understand, I want him to be cared for; however, our work prevents us from personally doing so. Depending on his mental state when you find him, a room in Arkham Asylum may be warranted.

We will, of course, be happy to pay any expenses you might have. I know that Mr. Wayne is your main benefactor, but we would rather not accept charity when we don’t need it.

Sincerely yours,

Janet Drake

  
  


_ August 30, 2010 _

Dear Augury,

Your mother has set Batman on your tail. She believes that you were kidnapped and forced into your marriage, or at least, she’s pretending she believes it. I’ve tried telling Batman that you are a consenting adult and do not need protection, but he didn’t believe me.

I’ll do my best to hinder him, but I wanted to warn you so you can take steps to protect yourself. I know that Ra’s has measures in place to keep Batman from finding him, but I don’t want you to end up in the middle of a very bloody fight.

Your friend,

Spoiler

  
  


_ September 16, 2010 _

Dear Spoiler,

Thank you for the warning. I apologize for the delay in my response, but we have been evacuating and scattering in order to avoid Batman. I know that Ra’s is capable of stopping him from taking me, but I would rather not have him have to try.

Please do not let Batman find me or take me home. My parents weren’t abusive, but they were neglectful. I don’t know why they want me to come home now; they never cared before. My father didn’t even write to me until I had already been married for almost a year. I can’t imagine why they suddenly care enough to get Batman involved.

What I do know is that if I return to them, I will die. While Ra’s has treated the worst of my symptoms, my health will fail again if I no longer have his medicines to sustain me. I told him that I don’t fear death, but I do. I’m only nineteen; I can’t die yet. 

But as much as I fear death, I fear them more. I fear being alone again, without the man who can at least pretend to love me.

And I love him. I love him for saving me from them, and I will declare war on anyone who tries to separate us.

I will be in touch.

Your friend,

Augury

  
  


_ September 18, 2010 _

Dear Ra’s,

I’m sure you know by now that I’m tracking you. I’m going to give you one chance.

Release the Drake boy and let him go home. I assure you that I will look after him.

Batman

  
  


_ September 21, 2010 _

Dear Batman,

Why would I force my husband to leave me? He came to me of his own free will, and he has been happy in my care. If you doubt my words, I have a number of letters in his hand saying as much.

His contributions to my work have been invaluable. You would have done well to recruit him yourself years ago; you cannot be bitter that I saw his talents before you did.

By all means, continue to pursue us. I will protect Timothy with everything I have, and if you somehow manage to get past all of our defenses--and they have improved immensely since Timothy began work on them--you will have to fight me.

I do not believe I have to tell you how that will end.

Yours,

Ra’s al Ghul

  
  


_ September 22, 2010 _

Dear Bruce,

Please give up this chase. My father will kill you if you try to separate him from his husband, and I could not stand it.

I will personally pay Janet Drake as much money as it takes to get her to give up her claim. She threw the boy away; we merely gave him a place.

You will not like what will happen if she continues in this action.

All my love,

Talia

  
  


_ September 25, 2010 _

Dear Talia,

You cannot pay Janet Drake off. Believe me, if that were an option, I would have taken it.

I am continuing the chase as part of a larger investigation. Tim is at the center of it, and I have to speak to him. I will determine then what the proper course of action is for his future.

I cannot leave him in your father’s clutches. I know Ra’s, and I know he’ll grow tired of Tim one day. I don’t want the boy’s heart to break any more than it already has.

Love,

Bruce

  
  


_ September 29, 2010 _

Dear Bruce,

You have no right to decide Tim’s future. He is an adult, and not your child. He is one of ours, and we will protect him, even from you.

I know you won’t believe this, but my father is absolutely smitten with Timothy. I have not seen him show this much affection for another person in years; I cannot imagine what he would do if they were parted.

As to your investigation, I may be able to arrange a meeting with Timothy, so long as you promise not to abduct him. If it really is to do with him, I feel certain that you can get the information you need without taking him back to Gotham.

Love,

Talia

  
  


_ October 1, 2010 _

Dear Talia,

I will accept that compromise for now. Please arrange a meeting with Tim. He may have as many people as he wants around him, even Ra’s if he wants. I will not attempt to take him from you if I can see that he is in no immediate danger or any undue stress.

I will be bringing Robin and Spoiler with me; Robin, because he knows your people, and Spoiler because she knows Tim.

Love,

Bruce

  
  


_ October 5, 2010 _

Dear Bruce,

Everything is arranged. I will meet you at Wayne manor and escort you to the meeting. Keep your word, or I will cut out your tongue.

Love,

Talia

  
  


_ October 20, 2010 _

Dear Mrs. Drake,

I regret to say that I have been unsuccessful in bringing Tim home. His husband is very formidable, and fighting him would have resulted in too many casualties to continue the pursuit.

I did, however, have the chance to meet with Tim. We spoke for several hours, and he told me his life story. In the time we were speaking, he came across as completely sane, intelligent, and in control of his faculties. He confirmed, away from his husband’s presence, that he chose the marriage freely. He also made it clear that he does not want to come back, and I do not think I could force him to without causing further trouble.

Moreover, he is very healthy where he is now. Ra’s al Ghul is a doctor of some renown, and has done a remarkable job with Tim, especially compared to his medical history. Tim not only stood on his own, but he moved with quite a lot of grace and speed; he confirmed that while his history is real, his recovery was facilitated by his marriage.

I will not pursue this matter any further. I suggest you accept Tim’s choice, and leave him to be happy in a place with someone who truly cares for him.

Sincerely,

Batman

  
  


_ November 1, 2010 _

Dear Mr. Drake,

We will not use your married name, as we have no intention of accepting your marriage as true. We are very displeased with the actions you have taken, and the disruption you have caused us. We only ask that you correct the mistake and obey our orders.

Do not be surprised at this request. You were chosen long ago, though you did not know of it. We had hoped your illness would prevent any rebellion, though clearly we did not do enough to keep you weak. We thought we had you three years ago, when the illness took hold of you and reduced you near to nothing.

The Demon’s Head interfered then, and he interfered again before we could correct course. He will not interfere a third time.

We will be coming for you very soon. You may have been contented as the Demon’s Bride; but we know that you will be happier as ours.

If you do not come with us, there will be war between us and your new family. If you value their lives, you will obey.

Sincerely,

Owlman

  
  


_ November 3, 2010 _

Dear Owlman,

Do your worst.

Sincerely,

Timothy al Ghul


End file.
